Proposta
by Kittara Nao
Summary: Quando um Suou botava alguma coisa na cabeça, ninguém conseguia tirar.


**Ouran não me pertence e sim a Bisco Hatori.**

**Proposta**

**-**

**-**

Era início de primavera. O florescer das sakuras era uma bela visão da janela do Host Club, porém, nem tudo compunha exatamente com a estação, para Haruhi, o dia não estava lá um mar de rosas.

Droga, o que aquele idiota tinha na cabeça? Ela repetia essa pergunta para si mesma a cada 5 minutos. Tinha que admitir que por mais que parecesse uma proposta tentadora não poderia chegar tão baixo a esse ponto. Poderia?

-Mas que droga! – Deixou escapar alto demais. Alto suficiente para que todos os presentes na terceira sala de música. Envergonhada, baixou a cabeça tratando de sair rapidamente do local.

"_-Eu pagarei sua dívida se aceitar casar comigo."_

Sabia que devido às atividades do Host não estava mais tendo tempo para estudar e que graças as já não se garantia como antes. Suspirou aborrecida caminhando por um dos intermináveis corredores do colégio Ouran.

-Droga! – Murmurava tão baixo que o barulho de seus passos abafava o som de sua voz. O corredor estava completamente vazio, porém, como ainda conseguia escutar outros passos atrás de si. Seus pés pararam e por cima dos ombros deu uma pequena olhada, lá estava uma cabeleira amarela escondendo-se atrás de uma pilastra. Um arrepio tomou todo seu corpo só de pensar que poderia ser ele.

Rumou em direção a uma das três bibliotecas o mais rápido que conseguiu. Como de costume o burburinho era alto assim como o movimento constante. Em meio das estantes se escondeu, conseguiu despistá-lo. Deixou-se relaxar escorregando seu corpo até o contato frio com o chão. Escondeu seu rosto em seus joelhos. _"Eu pagarei sua dívida se aceitar casar comigo.", _essa frase não deixava sua cabeça.

-Fujioka-san?- Uma voz feminina bastante tímida despertou sua atenção. Levantou sua cabeça e encarou a figura sutil da menina a sua frente. Longos cabelos loiros. Sorriu aliviada ao unir os fatos, ela provavelmente seria a pessoa do corredor. – Tal... Talvez você possa aceitar esses chocolates, eu mesma fiz.

Haruhi levantou-se, retirou a poeira de seu uniforme e deu-lhe um sorriso típico do Host.

-Maname-san, eu fico realmente honrado em receber seus chocolates, agora se me der licença, tenho que voltar às atividades do Host. – A garota parecia estar em um mundo paralelo onde o amor era um sentimento que contaminava o ar, assim, aproveitando a deixa, o membro feminino do Host escapou de maneira tão rápida que já estava em frente à porta do clube.

Preparou-se mentalmente para aquela barulheira de costume. Respirou fundo e empurrou as portas, entrou de maneira desanimada fechando-a atrás de si assim que se viu dentro do ambiente.

-Haruhi! – O grito de seu _papai_ despertou-lhe a atenção. – Olha só quem veio nos visitar? – A menina olhou em direção a eles procurando alguém incomum e sentiu seu sangue parar de correr em suas veias, lá estava ele, a pessoa que fugiu o dia inteiro, o Diretor da escola, o Sr. Suou. – Ele disse que veio tratar de negócios, de família sabe? E acho que dessa vez eu vou poder participar, ele até pediu para que eu... – Sua voz foi abastada por uma mão tampando-lhe a boca.

- Fujioka-san pensou sobre minha proposta? – Tamaki parou de tagarelar e o resto do clube a prestar atenção. A menina manteve-se calada até chegar ao sofá e sentar de frente com que vos falava. – Já tem uma resposta?

Levantou a cabeça, que até então estava baixa, encarando seus olhos claros. – Sim, eu aceito. – Sim, esse havia sido o fundo do poço, mas fazia isso para que talvez pudesse ter uma folga do trabalho do clube às vezes e conseguir se dedicar um pouco mais aos estudos.

Os olhos dele pareceram se iluminar. Pegou sua pasta escondida debaixo da mesa de centro onde havia sido servido um chá e começou retirar uma série de documentos.

-Espero que não se importe de já ter providenciado tudo. – Ele sorriu, estendeu os documentos sobre a mesa. – Assine aqui e estará tudo resolvido. – Ele parecia estar eufórico enquanto segurando um envelope branco em mãos.

Ela encarou os papéis, engoliu seco e então, com um resto de coragem que tinha, os assinou. Estava feito. Era uma Suou agora. Com certeza estaria morta se sonhasse com isso.

-Tamaki, sente aqui meu filho, preciso lhe contar uma coisa. – O homem parecia sério, passou um braço pelos ombros do loiro e na outra mantinha o envelope. – A Haruhi a partir de agora é minha... NORA! Meus parabéns meu filho, eu os declaro marido e mulher, aproveitem a lua-de-mel! – Ele colocou o envelope no colo do filho, levantou-se com sua maleta já em mãos – Foi bom fazer negócios com vocês! Os vejo quando voltarem de viagem! – E retirou-se da sala deixando todos boquiabertos.

Kyouya sorriu. Realmente, quando um Suou botava alguma coisa na cabeça, ninguém conseguia tirar.

-

-

_Kittara Nao_

**Bem gente, essa é minha primeira fic de Ouran. Queria não ter centrado ela toda somente na Haruhi e no Tamaki, tentarei ao máximo aprofundar os outros personagens na próxima vez. Mas, eu realmente espero que gostem.**

Beijos e encantamentos.

-

-

**Feliz dia dos namorados.**


End file.
